nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Takeshi64
Takeshi.png|Archive 1|link=http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk%3ATakeshi64%2FArchive01|linktext=December 3rd - March 4th Takeshi64, it's best to get out of the habit of manually adding categories that are already added by a template. And yes, I mean this act you pulled with Switches (Swindler). If you see a stub, adding to the page not only categorizes it automatically, but also creates a notice that lets users easily see that the page is a stub and encourages them to edit. This can be a lot more efficient than just tagging a page with "Stubs". And it's a lot easier to move a mass of pages this way (if we needed to) because it just requires one edit to the template instead of going through every single page and changing the category. Haha, and that's an interesting way to archive pages. However, I don't think that can stay for very long once the new policy starts coming into effect. 05:09, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry, you won't have to change your image. I had a blue fire rune in my signature a couple of days ago, and I didn't remove it because of the new rule; rather, the rune was never uploaded to the wiki. To make a file link somewhere when clicked, type the following: [[The page you want it to link to|your file's direct link.png : 13:58, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh and uh I forgot to answer your previous question about Monobook or something like that. Well, that logo wouldn't fit in as a wordmark (only the banner would). You could keep it saved in your files if we run into another problem with a game not being released in time for a new logo to be created. The logo could potentially fit into the Monobook theme if it's all right to change the previous one. Since you don't know what Monobook is, Monobook is a uh...supplement theme to compensate for the loss of Monaco, which was a different theme used until this look came along. You can see what this looks like by going to your , visiting "Appearance" and selecting the skin to "Monobook". If you want to know more about the whole skin change thing I'm afraid I can't tell you too much, since I first visited the Wiki when it was still in Monaco, but didn't start to edit until the new look became Wiki-wide. 19:04, March 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:Monobook logo It would be great to use it, however, your file has to be resized to 216x155. -- 13:51, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Here it is Resized it, and fixed the box at the bottom. Image: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/a/a8/Monobook_Nitrome_Wiki.png Link on Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki: File:Monobook Nitrome Wiki.png. -- 14:20, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Done! I've uploaded the logo for Monobook! -- 21:57, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Signatures Sorry, but it isn't possible. Template:USERNAME is functioned by client side javascript, while all wikimarkup is processed by MediaWiki, which is powered by server-side PHP, therefore that gets processed first, which is not what we want. You can see that by looking at this link: Template:Signatures/ and then the code: Template:Signatures/ . As you can see, the MediaWiki doesn't like client side stuff. 08:06, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Monobook logo I'm making it but I will show a preview. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/4/41/Wiki_Big_Logo.png Do you like it? 17:18, March 8, 2012 (UTC) No Nope, that isn't me. -- 18:08, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Stuuf Although I don't like to put my age on the internet. I'm the same age as you! 20:11, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh thanks I almost forgot the Lorax was a part of the Skywire VIP Extended. Since the image is too small (and the Lorax isn't my favourite character at the moment), I'm probably not going to change my avatar just so it can be Nitrome related. But thanks a ton for the offer! 08:11, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hi Takeshi! Thank you for making a walk through for skywire VIP extended. Most users I notice don't do walkthroughs that often and some that don't get congratulated for their work. So thank you for your your walkthrough you did for skywire VIP extended. Well bye and keep up the good work \(^.^)/ --Grammar Cat 13:40, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Facebook Hi! I search a second admin for Nitrome FanClub on facebook. Do you want to be the second Nitrome FanClub admin ? I don't have time to actualize , Can you help me ?Thanks. Nitromians 12:45, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Nitrome FanClub admin About Background I announced that I will make a Background 2.0 soon, and it will include more games in less space. Thanks for your feedback, I will think about it. 11:28, March 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:Happy Birthday! Thanks! About the background, I think all of you will like it! How will it be? 11:52, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hovering squids Exscuse me Takeshi but you redirected Big Propeller Squid To Hovering Squids saying it was more acurate and pluaral. The name was fine enough and you could of just added a s to the end. And I so named it that beacuse there is a big form and a small form and the name prevents confusion so do not go and revert my edit.Grammar Cat 13:03, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Music-Planetary Collision Can we use this music: Alutnarat for Planetary Collision-Game? x10018ro/15:16 / 20.03.2012 Disappointment, lol I've voted in your poll at least five times, yet it says I've only voted once! D= xD 22:57, March 22, 2012 (UTC) He's running I see a running ninja...under my avatar at the top. Just to let you know. 23:46, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :RSK stolen me the template, and Taskeshi64 stolen RSK the same template. I will start adding copyright to my templates. 13:42, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::And you stole the template from Bluefire2. xD 16:25, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :::You got me... But it was literally an Horrible Piece of ʇıɥS! 16:58, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok Nah, don't be sorry. The ninja is epic to the extreme. 16:24, March 23, 2012 (UTC) hola oye, leí en tu pagina que hablabas español, ¿como va la música? solo pasaba para decir esto. PD: Traductrion: hey, i read in your userpage that you know spanish, how is the music going? -- 17:42, March 24, 2012 (UTC)